


The Believer

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Truth, beliefs, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: Some domestic Christmas fluff. Very short.Very slightly influenced by Din and Grogu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	The Believer

“I won’t lie to the child, Watson.”

“I’m not asking you to lie. Just don’t volunteer the truth.”

“And if he asks me directly? If he should ask me if Santa Claus is real?”

“Just stall. Go on in great detail about the life of St. Nicholas. Bore him with too much information. You’re good at that. If all else fails tell him to ask me.”

“And you will lie to him?”

“Not lie. I’ll share with him my version of the truth.”

“Watson! The truth is an absolute. There are no versions of the truth. There is no Father Christmas. There is no Santa Claus...”

A small gasp from the hall stopped Sherlock cold. 

****

“So you see, Arthur, Santa Claus is real because we believe in him ...” he wiped a tear from the boy’s face. Joan sat with him on her lap. “The proof is in the pudding as the old saying goes. We shall have all the evidence we need come Christmas morning, hmm?”

... and that is how Sherlock Holmes ended up in full Santa Claus costume placing presents beneath the tree while Joan and Arthur quietly sat and watched from the top of the stairs.


End file.
